jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/Koszmar się skończył, czy dopiero zaczął?
Siemaneczko. To jest mój już trzeci blog. Nawet drugiego nie skończyłem, a juz piszę trzecie. Co do informacji: 1. Współczesność. 2. Opowiadanie z mojej perspektywy. 3. Za wszystkie błędy żałuję. 4. Módlcie się, zby Luna001 mnie nie zabiła. xd Zapraszam do czytania: Prolog Koszmar sie skończył, czy dopiero się zaczyna? Trudne pytanie. Nieliczni mogą odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Ja nie umiem. Wcześniej byłem nikim w klasie i w szkole. Ale kiedy spotkałem swoich przyszłych przyjaciół, życie sie trochę zmieniło.Wystartowalismy w konkursie międzynarodowym, w którym trzeba jak najlepiej zaśpiewać czyjąś piosenkę. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze nazwy takiej ogólnej. lecz kiedy zaśpiwaliśmy ,,Into a fantasy" i ,,Where no one goes", przezwali nas ,,Black Dragons". I tak zostało. Każdy u nas ma przezwisko. Ja mam akurat wymyślone przez wszytkich fanów-Szczerbatek. Myslałem, że to sa żarty. Ale zawsze przed każdym śpiewaniem tak do mnie mówili. Moi przyjaciele nazywają się: 1. Kuba ,,Trybek" 2. Diana ,,Luna" 3. Kamil ,,Killer" 4. Szymon ,,Arbuzik" Diana nie tylko jest moją przyjaciółką. Ja sie w niej zakochałem, ale jej nie będę tego mówił. Boję się, że nas opuści prze ze mnie. A jeżeli chodzi o konkurs, to wygralismy. Udało nam się ,,zniszczyć" wszystkich. Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy tak dobrzi. Rozdział 1 Trybek: Ej, Szczerbek, mam cos dla ciebie. Ja: Co to? Trybek: Jakis list z Nowego Jorku do ciebie. Ja: Pewnie cos ważnego. Pokaż to. Uuu... Musimy sie pakować. Trybek: Czemu? Ja: Każą nam przylecieć samolotem do Nowego Jorku. Samolot będzie na nas czekał. Trybek: Czyli tylko my lecimy? Ja: Tak. Powiedz reszcie, że lecimy do Ameryki. Trybek: Jasne, alfo-zaczął sie śmiać. Ja: O co ci chodzi? Trybek: Nic. tak się zaśmiałem z przezwiska. Następnego dnia po wylądowaniu w Nowym Jorku: Ja: Dobra. Dzisiaj jedziemy do domu jakiegoś profesora. Potrzebna mu nasza pomoc. Arbuzik: Kto prowadzi? Killer: Napewno nie ty. Kierowca: Ja prowadzę. Luna: Sprawa załatwiona.-zaczęła chichotać. Jak ja lubię na nią patrzeć, gdy sie tak śmieje. Trzy godziny później: Profesor: Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko przyjedziecie. Ja: Nie było jeszcze tak dużych korków. Więc o co chodzi? Profesor: Proszę za mną.-weszliśmy do domu. Nawet przytulny. Wszędzie jakieś trofea, głowy zwierząt. Ciarki po mnie przeszły.-Zapraszam do windy.-zjechaliśmy do jakiegos olbrzymiego lobolatorium.-Potrzebna mi wasza pomoc. Killer: Ale w czym? Profesor: W eksperymencie. Trybek: Ryzyko... I to ja lubię. Ja: Ale co musimy zrobić? Profesor: Najpierw wejdźcie do tamtego pomieszczenia. Pokó był ogromny. wszędzie były szyby, gdzie siedzieli profesoriowie. Na środku pomieszczenia był stół ze szklankami. Profesor: Chodzi o to, że macie to wypić. Ja: Każdy ma określone? Profesor: Tak. Ty i dzieczyna macie te po lewej, a reszta wybiera. Trybek: Biorę czerwone. Killer: No dobra. Ja zielone. Arbuzik: Mi zostało niebieskie. Luna: Czarne? Coś mi sie tu nie podoba. Ja: Mówi się trudno. Ale to napewno bezpieczne? Profesor: Na pewno. Ja: No nic. Raz sie żyje. Wypilismy to coś. Było niedobre. Nic sie niedziało. Ja: Chyba niedziała. Killer: Lepiej się odwróć i zmień zdanie. Odwróciłem się. I co widzę? Czarne jak noc skrzydła. Cały się zmieniałem w coś latającego. Otworzyłem oczy. Wyglądałem jak Nocna Furia. Fajnie. Proesor: Sprubuj się zmienic w człowieka. Pomyśl o tym, że chcesz się stac człowiekiem. Ja: Mam nadzieje, że się uda.-prubuję i prubuję. Nic. Chyba nie będę juz człowiekiem.-Yyy... Mamy problem. Nie działa. Profesor: Wybacz. Niepotrzebnie to robiłem. Trybek: Mi to odpowiada. Odwróciłem się. każdy inaczej wyglądał. Tylko Luna była taka sama, co ja. Killer: Fajnie. Mam dwie głowy. Arbuzik: Przezwisko jest idealne Szczerbek. Ja: Taa... Dzięki. Trybek: Szczerbatek? a dlaczego ty i Luna jesteście tacy sami? Killer: Yyy... Pomyśl. Szczerbek jest chłopakiem, a Luna... Trybek: Dobra, juz wiem o co chodzi.-zaczął chichotać. Chyba wiem o co chodzi. mam nadzieję, że nie. Oddaliłem się od Luny jak poparzony. Patrzyłem gdzieś w sufit. To, że sie zakochalem, nie znaczy, że coś takiego zrobię. Luna: Czy ty... Ja: To nie tak jak myślisz. Arbuzik: Może byc ciekawie. Profesorze, a czy jest coś, że można zgadnąc, czy się ktoś zakochał. Profesor: Tak. I widzę, że mamy juz parkę.-chyba nie mówi o mnie.-Szczerbatek i Luna się w sobie zakochali. Luna: To nie prawda. Profesor. To czemu się świecisz na złoto? Tak samo jak Szczerbek. Ja: Nici z niespodzianki. Dobra. Zakochałem sie w Lunie. I co z tego? Luna: A to, że ja też sie w tobie zakochałam! Ja: Że co? Ty we mnie? Killer: Wycofujemy się.-wszyscy uciekli. Zostałem tylko ja i Luna. Luna: Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Ja: Bo nie chciałem. Myślalem, że jak to powiem, to odejdziesz od nas. Luna: A wiesz który dzisiaj? Ja: Yyy...1 lipca chyba. Luna: To ja mam dzisiaj urodziny. Ja: Zapomniałem. Luna: Nie musisz mi dawać prezentu. Sam nim jesteś.-to mnie już całkowicie zamurowało. Polizła mnie. Ale numer. Ona też we mnie zakochała. I mówi, że jestem jej prezentem urodzinowym. Szczęście, czy nie? Ja: To jak? Idziemy spać, czy stoimy tu tak dalej? Luna: Ja wybieram to drugie. Przytuliliśmy się do siebie. To mi na zawsze zostanie w pamięci. Chciałbym, aby ta chwila Trwała wiecznie. Uff. Koniec na dzisiaj. Zaszalałem. Next może jutro lub w piątek za tydzień. Cześć! Rozdział 2 Kolejny piękny dzięń. Już problem z samego rana. Jak wstać, żeby nie obudzić Luny? Akurat jej głowa leży na mojej. Nigdzie nie ma czegoś, co można moją głową zastąpić. To jak mam niby wziąść śniadanie dla siebie i dla niej? Ostrożnie i powoli zabierałem głowę. Udało się. Wygląda tak słodko, jak śpi. Kosze z rybami już stoją. Nie potrzebnie wstawałem. Killer: Witam naszą zakochaną parkę! Ja: Głośniej się nie da? Ona śpi. Killer: Sorki. Masz ryby? Ja: Mam. Dla mnie i Luny. Killer: I jak sie spało? Ja: Trochę twardo, ale się przyzwyczję. Luna miała miękko. Killer: Niby jak? Ja: Leżała na mnie. Ten zaczął chichotać. Wariactwo. Ja: Wiesz, że miała wczoraj urodziny. Killer: Zapomniałem. Co masz dla niej? Ja: Ja już mam prezent. Sam nim jestem. Sama tak powiedziała. Trybek: Zakochała się w tobie po uszy, jeżeli tak mówi. Arbuzik: Jeżeli tak dalej będzie, to niedługo będziemy wujkami. Ja: Ej, ej, ej. Nie zaczynaj tego od nowa. Chyba, że chcesz oberwać. Killer: Mówi prawdę. Szczerbek, tylko nie szalej z Luną. Ja: Paszoł won! Trybek: Wiejemy! Luna: Co znowu? To samo, co wczoraj? Ja: Tak. Luna: Tylko sobie tak gadają. Co dzisiaj na śniadanie. Ja: Ryby. Będzie teraz tak codziennie. Luna: Same ryby? Ja: No tak. To jemy? Bo później idziemy na jakieś ćwiczenia. Luna: Pewnie będzie ciakawie. Dwie godziny później: Profesor: Dzisiaj każdy będzie walczyć z każdym. na pazury i zęby. Trybek: Ja na pewno wygram. Szczerb nawet nie umie walczyć. Ja: Zobaczymy. Po godzinie zostałem tylko ja i Luna. Pięknie. Jest strasznie czujna. Jak tu mam ją złapać? Mam pomysł. Chciałem się rzucić na nią, ale od razu zawróciłem. Luna zaatakowała. Potknęła się. Teraz, albo nigdy. Skoczyłem na nią. Od razu zaczęła leżeć. Ja: Wygląda na to, że wygrałem. Luna: Właśnie, że nie-drapnęła mnie pazurami po lewym oku. będę miał bliznę. Odszedłem od niej. Teraz ja leżałem. Ale głupio.- I co teraz powiesz? Ja: Nie wiem.-zacząłem się szarpać. A ta się zaczęła sie śmiać. Luna: Przestań mnie łaskotać. Ja: Co? Aaa... Tam masz łaskotki.-Pod ogonem. Nigdzie indziej nie mogła mieć. Zacząłem łaskotać ją ogonem. ona znowu leży.-wygrałem stawkę. Odkryłem twój słaby punkt. Luna: Ty tez masz słaby punkt-kopnęła mnie w krocze. Ja: Mu-sia-łaś? Gdziesz tak mocno? Luna: A co? Zakaz? Ja: Strasznie boli. Luna: I co z tego? Nie możesz walczyć, więc wygrałam. Ja: Mogę walczyć dalej. I tak... Profesor: Dobra. Na dzisiaj koniec. Szczerbatek. Idź do doktora. Ja: Dobrze.-Mam blizną na lewym oku. A tak wszystko spokojnie. I tak mnie boli. Okropnie. Nie mogę usiedzieć w miejscu. Dlaczego tak mocno musiała? Ale i tak dobrze zrobiła. Gdyby mnie nie kopnęła, to bym wygral. Doktor powiedział, żebym sie nie martwił. Że jeszcze zostanę ojcem. Co wszyscy się tego tak czepili? Nie moga mnie zostawić w spokoju? Mam tydzień zwolnienia od ćwiczeń. Wreszcie doszedłem do swojego pokoju. Akurat śpię z Luną. Luna: I jak? Ja: Doktor kazał przez tydzień nie chodzić na ćwiczenia. Luna: Aż tak mocno kopnęłam? Ja: Powiedział, że mało brakowało, a bym już nigdy nie został ojcem. Luna: Przepraszam. Nie chciałam. Co miałam zrobić? Ja: Nie gniewam się. Ale następnym razem nie przesadzaj z ta siłą. Luna: No dobra. Ale i tak chciałabym ciebie czymś udobruchać.-Zaczęła mnie lizać po bliźnie. Od razu lepiej.-Już tak nie boli? Ja: Nie. Luna: Ja idę spać. A ty? Ja: Ja też. Ma robić za poduszkę? Luna: Jak chcesz. Ułożyłem się przed nią. Spaliśmy tak jak ostatnio. ja na ziemi, a ona głową leży na mnie. Mi nawet wygodnie. Koniec n'a dzisiaj z tego opka. Może next w w tym drugim opku. Nie wiem. Cześć! Rozdział 3 Killer: Szczerbek. List do ciebie. Od naszej klasy. Ja: A jak mam to otworzyć? Killer: a po co masz pazury? Ja: Żeczywiście. Ale numer! Oni tu przyjeżdżają. Trzeba ich jakoś przywitać. Ja juz wiem jak. Zawołaj resztę. Kilka godzin później: Ja: Wszyscy wicie, co macie robić? Profesor: Jasne. Ja: Luna, dasz radę? Luna: Jasne. Ale ten jeden raz i tyle. A wiesz, że masz dzisiaj trening z nami? Już tydzień leniuchowania minął. Ja: Wiem, wiem. Arbuzik: Idą. Na stanowiska. Schowałem tak, żeby mnie nie widzilei. Przywitanie będzie idealne. Profesor juz na nich czeka. Killer i Arbuzik grają piłką wzmocnioną do piłki nożnej, a Trybek i Luna gadają o czymś. Idą. Profesorek ich oprowadza, a ja powoli za nimim idę. Luna: Trybek, patrz, kto przyleciał. Killer: Kto? Aua! Arbuzik: Sorki. Mateusz: Trybek, to ty? Trybek: No a jak. Adrian: Zmieniliscie się Killer: Hahaha. Po co tu przylecieliście i na ile? Jagoda: Zostajemy tutaj. Chcieliśmy was zobaczyć. A gdzie Szczerbek? Dawaj Luna, dawaj. Dasz radę. Udało się jej wypuścić łzę. Gabrysia: Yyy... Luna? Arbuzik: On... nie żyje. Mateusz: Co? Maciek: Jak? Trybek: Podczas przemiany coś sie stało. Nie przeżył operacji. Teraz, albo nigdy. Wrzasnąłeem im od tyłu tak by było głośno, ale, żeby całe miasto nie słyszało. Wrzaski tamtych okropne. Głośniejsze niż mój ryk. Tamci patrzyli jak sople lodu. Skończyłem swój koncert. Leżeliśmy i śmialiśmy się, Cała klasa stała jak ogłupiała. Ja: Daliście się nabrać! Maciek: Szczerbatek! Ja: Tak to ja! Ale was nastraszyłem. Jagoda: Nastepnym razem tak nie rób. Ja: No dobra. Luna, świetnie zagrałaś.-ona płakała ze smiechu. Killer: No. Ale jeszcze muszę oddać komus za piłkę. Luna: Na treningu to zrobisz dzisiaj. Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzi alfa po tygodniowym leżeniu. Ja: Dam radę. Mimo tego dalej boli. Trybek: Nic dziwnego. Skoro ciebie tak kopneła w... Ja: Zamknij się! Trybek: W krocze, to musi boleć. Luna: A chcesz to sprawdzić? Trybek: Nie! Ja: To paszoł won stąd!-uciekli.-jak tu ich uspokoić? Maciek: Bo ja wiem. Serio? Co ciebie tak kopie? Co jej zrobiłeś? Ja: Odkryłem miejsce, gdzie ma łaskotki. Gabrysia: Gdzie? Luna: Cicho! Chyba, że nie będziesz chciał być juz tatuśkiem. Ja: To lepiej nie będę mówil. po tobie można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Profesor: Za godzinę trening! Luna: Zobaczym, czyś taki kozak. Ja: Już się boję. Jagoda: A ta blizna na oku? Ja: Od Luny prezent na całe życie. Maciek: Baba ciebie bije! Luna: Sam jesteś baba. Ja juz nie jestem babą, tylko dziewczyną Szczerbka... Ja: Brawo! Adrian: Ale słodko. Wiedziałem, że się pokochacie. Ja: Stól dziób! Po dwóch godzinach: Ja: Wygrałem! Luna: Właśnie nie! Ja: Precz z tymi...-znowu. W krocze. Co za smoczyca. Przynajmniej nie tak mocno.-Znowu? Luna: Widzę, że wzmocniłeś się. Ja: Daleko mi jescze do śmierci. Słuchasz tylko połowicznie. Luna: I co z tego? Mi wolno ciebie kopać. Ja: Ale później będziesz żałować. Skoczyłem na nią juz nieźle wkurzony. Nie chciało mi się okrążać areny kolejna godzinę. Kurzu było tyle, że nic nie było widać. Wygrałem. Oberwała pazurami po grzbiecie po płytkach. na tyle mocno, aby nie mogła juz walczyć, ale na tyle lekko, żeby żyła i mogła latać. Zaczęło mi sie kręcić w głowie. Zauważyłem krew na sobie. Wykrwawiam się! Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w szpitalu lobolatoryjnym. wszystko mnie boli. Nie mogę wstać. Nademną stali wszyscy przyjaciele, doktor i profesor. Luna płakała. o co chodzi. Chciałem cos powiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. Nie mogę mówić? Co ona zrobiła? Zostane kaleka do końca życia. Odwróciłem się od niej. Nie chcę jej widzieć. Luna: Ja... nie... chciałam.-ledwo, co powiedziała przez łzy. Kller: Luna, uspokój się. Luna: Jak mam się uspokoić, jak mnie chyba już nie nawidzi? Arbuzik: Ale może inaczej myśli. Ja: On? On mi już nie wybaczy. Przez przypadek go ugryzłam. Nie chciałam. Naprawdę. Dlaczego go pokochałam? Dlaczego? Koniec rozdziału. Wiem, że troche zepsułem nastrój, ale chciałem coś smutnego dać. Cześć! Rozdział 4 Leżę juz od 3 dni. Nudy. Nic nie mogę jeść. Dają mi co 4 godziny jakieś zastrzyki, żebym nie zdechł. Ale głód mi doskwiera. Przjaciele codziennie do mnie przychodzą, nawet Luna. Problem w tym, że nie mogę się ruszyć., więc nie mogę się odwrócić do niej, żeby popatrzeć w te piękne oczy. Chciałbym jej powiedzieć, że wybaczam, że się juz nie gniewam, ale oczywiście nie mogę. Co za pech. Trybek: Dzisiaj chyba już wychodzisz. Jutro bandaże tobie zdejmują. Przynajmniej tyle dobrze. Szturchnąłem go, żeby się przybliżył. Próbowałem migowym mu powiedzieć, że dalej kocham Lunę i się nie gniewam. Nie wiem, czy wyszło. Trybek: Mam jej powiedzieć, że się już nie gniewasz i ją dalej kochasz?-przytaknałem na tak-No to będzie dla niej dobra wiadomość. Już lecę jej to powiedzieć! Doktor: Zdejmujemy sprzęt. Za godznę wychodzisz. W pokoju czeka na ciebie jedzenie.- ale szczęście. Za chwilę wychodzę i cos zjem. Godzinę później: w końcu zdjęli ze mnie to. Bandaż na szyi dalej mam. Coś mnie kłuje w środku. I to mocno. Mam nadzieję, że Luna dalej jest w pokoju. Oho. Chyba wychodzi. Zagrodziłem jej drogę. Ta się wycofała do pokoju. Jak mam j pokazać, że się juz nie gniewam? Luna: Szczerbek... Ja... nie... chciałam. Naprawdę. Wiem, że juz mnie nienawidzisz. Chcę to skończyć. Proszę. Daj mi odejść.- Podchodziłem dalej, a ona się wycofywała do ściany. Jest już w kącie.- Szczerbek, co ty... Prosze, nie. Szczerbatek. Czy ty mnie słyszysz? Przestań! Proszę. Nie rób tego, nie...- Jest cała wystraszona. Słyszę bicie jej serca. Żal mi jej, że muszę to robić.-Szczer... Proszę... Nie!-nie może nic powiedzieć, bo płacze. Wyleciała mi łza. Nie chcę, żeby cierpiała. Ulżę jej. Szybko i bezboleśnie. Stop! Zostawiam was do wieczora. Next wieczorem. Napiszcie, co się stanie. Może zgadniecie. Dzisiaj jeszcze next w drugim opku. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. Piszemy dalej! Luna: P-proszę.-zacząłem ją lizać po mordce. Powoli się uspokojała. Chyba się udało. Oddaliłem się od niej, żeby juz nie sidziła w kącie, jak za karę. Chyba mdleje! Złapałem ją w ostatniej chwili. Uff... Jak mam ją teraz obudzić? Arbuzik: Co ty jej zrobiłeś? No jeszcze ten. Rzucił sie na mnie. Chciałem go zepchnąć, ale byłem jeszcze słaby. Arbuzik: To za Lunę.-Wyrwał ze mnie bandarz. ale boli. Jeszcze krwawię. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Kręci mi się w głowie. Ja: Co ty robisz? Zaraz. Ja mówię? Jak?-zemdlałem. Obudziłem się znowu w szpitalu. Znowu. Bandaże, łóżko. Doktor: Igrasz ze śmiercią. Ja: G-gdzie Luna? Trybek: Ty mówisz? Ja: N-no. Gdzie ona jest? Luna: Tutaj jestem. Ja: Jak dobrze ciebie widzieć. Luna: Co ty chciałeś mi zrobić, co?! Ja: Chciałem ci jakoś pokazać, że ci wybaczam, ale nie miałem pomysłu. Profesor: Już wiem, dlaczego nie mogłeś mówić. Ja: Dlaczego? Doktor: Pechowy ząb Luny utknął w tobie i blokował struny głosowe. Ja: A gdzie ten idiota? Arbuzik. Killer: Siedzi w naszym pokoju zamknięty. Ja: Ile mam siedzieć tutaj? Luna: Tydzień. Ja: O Boże, za co? Doktor: Chyba, że chcesz u siebie, ale bez ćwiczeń i bez jedzenia. Ja: Może być. Luna: Zgłupiałeś? Do reszty ci odbiło. Przez tydzień bez jedzenia. Nie! Leżysz tu! Ja: No dobra. Killer: I tak mamy wolne przez tydzień. Luna: Więc będę to ciągle. Ja: Jak stąd wyjdę, to sobe pogadam z Arbuzikiem. Sam na sam. Arbuzik: I znowu tu wylądujesz. Ja: A ty co? Omal mnie nie zabiłeś. Killer: Jak ty wyszedłeś? Arbuzik: A po co mi kolce? Chciałem przeprosić za tą akcję. Ja: Prawdę mówiąc to ci dziękuję. Inaczej bym nie mówił do końca życia. Trybek: I wszyscy happy! To my się zbieramy. Luna, idziesz? Luna: Nie. Pobędę tu sobie ze swoim chłopakiem. Trybek: Nie przeszkadzamy, bo nas zabijecie. Ja: Chciałem przeprosić zo to, co się wydarzyło. Luna: Nie gniewam się. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze. Ja: Kocham cię. Luna: Ja ciebie też. Przytulilismy się. Dobrze, że mi mowa wróciła. Mogę jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham. Wogóle dobrze, że jeszcze żyję. Kilka razy już się witałem ze śmiercią, ale szybko żegnałem. Szczęściarz ze mnie. Rozdział 5 Wyszedłem wreszcie ze szpitala. Luna ciągle przy mnie była. Reszta codziennie przychodziła. Nudziłem się trochę, ale jak by nie było mojej dziewczyny przy mnie, to umarłbym z nudów. Koledzy z klasy mieszkają w jakimś opuszczonym domie. Mieli co robić. Najpierw musieli wywalić stare rzeczy, później wstawić nowe i posprzątać. Zajęło im to dwa tygodnie. Trybek: Moge z tobą porozmawiać? Ja: Jasne, o co chodzi? Trybek: Jak to powiedzieć... zakochałem się. Ja: Yyy... Ty nie mówisz na serio, tak? Trybek: Mówię prawdę. Ja: Powiedzmy, że ci wierzyłem. A w kim? Trybek: W Jagodzie. Ja: W tej? O Boże. Jak ona się o tym dowie, to będziesz miał problemy. Trybek: Proszę, nie mów jej. Ja: No dobra. Luna: Szczerbek, chodź na chwilę. Ja: Raz tu, raz tam. Luna: Ktos czeka na ciebie w pokoju i chce z tobą porozmawiać na osobności. Ja: Już się boję.-poszedłem do naszego pokoju. I kogo widzę? Jagoda. O wilku mowa.-prosiłaś, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. Jagoda: No tak. Chodzi o to, że... Ja: Zakochałaś się? I nie mów mi, że w Trybku. Jagoda: Zgadłeś.-teraz to mnie zamurowało.- nie mów mu o tym. Ja: Jasne. Ale mam pomysł, żebyś mogła mu to powiedzieć, ale też, żeby nie odgadł, kto do niego mówi. Chodź za mną. Po godzinie było po sprawie. Jagoda teraz była piękną smoczycą z gatunku Koszmara Ponocnika. Była czerwono-różowa z zielonymi oczami. Raczej nie rozpozna. Gabrysia: Szczebek, jest taka jedna sprawa... Ja: Też chcecie się zmienić, żeby was nie rozpoznali? Da się zrobić. I gotowe. Problem z głowy. Teraz ich zadaniem jest nierozpoznanie się przez chłopaków. Gabrysia jest Śmiertnikiem, a Paulina Zębirogiem. Zgadłem, że się pozakochiwały się. Wariatkowo. Ja: Dobra, idźcie. Pojedyńczo. Wyszło idealnie. Nie zgadli, że to dziewczyny z klasy. Wieczorem: Trybek: Można wejść? Luna: Wchodź. Trybek: Chodzi o to, że nie musisz już mówić Jagodzie o tym, zo było rano. Znalazłem sobie inną. Ja: Ty na serio dałeś się nabrać?-tarzałem się ze śmiechu.-Ta twoja nowa dziewczyna to Jagoda. Poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Trybek: Ty na serio? Jagoda: Mówi prawdę. Trybek: Yyy... ale wpadka. Musiałeś? Ja: Moja wina, że się zakochałeś? Luna: Odezwał się ten, który się zakochał po uszy od kiedy stworzyliśmy zespół.-juz mi nie było do śmiechu. Ja: Terefere... A ty to co? Luna: Chcesz oberwać? Trybek: Wychodzimy. Ja: Jeżeli mam oberwać, to napewno nie w krocze. Luna: Alfa się boi swojej dziewczyny, że ta go kopnie chyba już 3 raz! Ja: Nic dziwnego, że ktoś mnie ugryzł tak, że nie mogłem mówić. Luna: Doigrałeś się. Tarzaliśmy się po pokoju dobrą godzinę. Oczywiście oberwałem w krocze, ale już się przyzwyczaiłem. Kiedy miałem już dość, odepchnąłem ją od siebie i zacząłem się śmiać. Ja: Już nie mogę. Luna: Masz szczęscie.-gadaliśmy śmiejąc się-Już ci nie robi wrażenia, gdzie oberwiesz. Ja: No. Dla mnie to dobrze. Brzuch mnie bioli ze śmiechu. Luna: To idziemy spać, czy dalej się bijemy? Ja: Na dzisiaj starczy. Luna: Szczerbek... Ty się wcześniej świeciłeś? Ja: Yyy... No. na złoto. Luna: Ale na niebiesko. Ja: Nie.-popatrzyłem na siebie. Świeciłem niebieskim światłem na kolcach. Luna: No to co? Impreza z okazji zostania alfą? Ja: Chyba tak. -Impreza była długa i huczna. Świtnie się bawiłem. Wygrywałem stawki o ryby. Wygrałem około 20 koszów. Dla mnie i Luny. Wystarczy na tydzień minimum. Nawet sie nie zorientowalem, że byłem już w swoim pokoju. Padłem na podłogę i zasnąłem. I koniec rozdziału. Za tydzień next. Komentujcie, czy sie podoba, czy nie. Luna, jeżeli to czytasz, to w dwóch kolejnych rozdziałach: Proszę, nie zabij! Cześć!!! Rozdział 6 Minął tydzień. Spokój i cisza. Codziennie ćwiczenia. W walce sawsze musi mnie ta wredna smoczyca kopnąć, ale przynajmniej nie tak mocno. Ale mi sie wydaje, że cos ja gnębi. Coś ukrywa. Boję się jej pytać. Jest do wszystkiego zdolna. Trybek: Szczerbek. Ty też zauważyłeś, że Luna jest jakaś przygnębiona? Ja: Tak. Ale boję się jej pytać. Trybek: Chłopie,ty jesteś, że tak powiem, jej rodziną. Powinienieś o tym wiedzieć. Ja: No tak, prawda. Trybek: To idź się jej zapytać. Jeżeli nie chcesz nie mów nam. Nie musimy wiedzieć. Ty tylko musisz. Ja: No dobra, idę. Po pół godzinie: Ja: Musimy porozmawiać. Luna: O czym? Ja: Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Wszyscy mówią, że coś ukrywasz. Powidz mi. Jeżeli będziesz chciała, to nikomu nie powiem. Marwię się o ciebie. Chcę, żebys była szczęśliwa. Luna: Ja nic nie ukrywam. Ja: Prosze powiedz. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Naprawdę. Luna: No dobra. Chodzi o to, że... Nie! Nie chcę o tym mówić. Ja: No dobrze. Jeżeli się zdecydujesz, to powiedz, a teraz chodź spać. Tu was na chwilę zostawiam. Piszcie, co Luna powie, jeżeli wogóle powie. Next rozdziału za kilka godzin. Może wieczorem. Do zobaczenia! Kontynuujemy! Rano: Luna: Przemyślałam to ze wczoraj. I chcę ci to powiedzieć. Ale nikomu nie mów. Ja: Dobrze, nie powiem. Co to za tajemnica? Luna: No cóż. Ja... chciałambym... mieć z tobą dzieci. To mnie już całkowicie zamurowało. Ona... chce mieć... ze mną dzieci? Tego się o niej nie spodziwałem. Jest jeszcze za młoda i może sobie nie poradzić. Co mam jej odpowiedzieć? Ja: Ja... nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Luna: Wiem, że to głupie. Ja: Znaczy... ja... Luna: Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem za młoda i może sobie nie poradzę. Jestem głupia. Ja: Co? Nie jesteś głupia. Jesteś piękną i mądrą smoczycą. Luna: No nie wiem. Ja: Mówię prawdę-przytuliłem ją do siebie. Jak mam ją pocieszyć? Zacząłem ją lizać po pyszczku.-Zaufaj mi. Luna: No dobrze. Ale nikomu nie mów. Ja: Dobrze. A teraz chodź jeść. Po 2 godzinach: Trybek: I co? Udało ci się? Ja: Nie. Nie będę jej męczyć. Może lepiej nie wiedzieć. Trybek: Może. Mówi się trudno. Do zobaczenia na lataniu. Ja: Cześć. Wieczorem: Ja: Luna, gdzie jesteś? Gdzie ona jest. Nie ma jej w pokoju, na arenie, nigdzie. Może już jest w pokoju. Cisza. Pusto. Ej, kto zgasił światło! Ktoś drzwi zamknął. Świetnie. Ja: Trybek, przestań. Nie jestem w humorze teraz. Szukam Luny, a jej nigdzie nie ma. Oberwałem czymś w głowę. Zemdlałem. Ale mnie łeb boli. Obudziłem się. Coś mi się tu niezgadza. Jestem jakby wyżej, niż zwykle. Leżę na czymś, a może na kimś? Luna! J-jak? Odskoczyłem od niej jak oparzony. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś patrzy za drzwiami. Wyszedłem. O mój Boże! Trybek: Niespodzianka! Ja: Aaaaaaa!!!!!!! Odbiło wam? Killer: Gratulacje! Ja: Niby z czego? Arbuzik: A jak myślisz? Bo przecierz się zabawiłeś z Luną. Ja: Teraz wam tego nie odpuszczę. Po godzinie cała trójka leży w szpitalu. Omal ich nie zabiłem. Ich wina. Sami zaczynają, a później obrywają. Nic nie pamiętam ze wczoraj. Jedynie to, że oberwałem czymś i zemdlałem. Zaraz co? To Luna to zrobiła? Naprawdę? Muszę z nią pogadać. A tej dalej nigdzie nie ma. Raz jest, raz nie ma. Co za smoczyca! No wkońcu ją znalazłem. Czeka przed areną. Ja: Nie ma dzisiaj lekcji. Luna: Wiem, słyszałam.-płakała. Co znowu? Ja: Yyy... Luna, o co chodzi?-przytuliła się do mnie. Głupieję. Luna: Nie zostaniesz ojcem! Ja: Zaraz, co? Ojcem? Czyli to ty byłaś? Luna:Tak!-rozpłakała się na dobre. Poleciała mi łza. Szkoda mi jej było. Mimo, że jest szalona i młoda, to jest odpowiedzialna i mądra. Ja: Ale o co ci chodzi? Masz chorobę genetyczną? Luna: Nie, ty też nie! Tylko...-zwymiotowała, że tak to nazwę. Ja: Lepiej będzie, jeżeli trochę poleżysz. Luna: Chyba tak. Zabrałem ją do szpitala. Coraz gorzej się ona czuje. Niedobrze. Oby nic poważnego. Martwię się o nią. Kocham ją strasznie. Nie chcę, żeby umarła! Nie chcę! Koniec rozdziłu. Napiszcie w komentarzach, co się dzieje z Luną. I czy się podoba, czy nie. Cześć! Rozdział 7 Minęło kilka dni. Luna dalej leży w szpitalu. Codziennie u niej byłem. Oprócz wczoraj. Miała jakąś operację. Teraz o nią się martwię jak szalony. Kocham ją. Trybek narazie tylko wyszedł ze szpitala z bójki. Nie dokucza mi. Wie, że cierpię. Ma Luna dzisiaj chyba już wyjść. Mam nadzieję. Nie mogę bez niej żyć. Strasznie się zakochałem. Trybek: Coś ty taki spięty? Uspokój się. Ona dzisiaj wychodzi. Ja: Wiem, ale to nie zmienia, że się o nią martwię. Wiesz, że operacja nie wróży nic dobrego. Trybek: WIem. O wilku mowa. Wychodzi! Ja: Luna! Luna: Cześć. Tęskniłeś? Ja: Jak szalony. Luna: Mam dla ciebie dwie niespodzianki. Pierwsza, to że ta niby operacja, to było prześwietlenie mnie. Niedokońca wiem po co. A drugie to sam zgadnij. Ja: A jest podpowiedź? Luna: Można to tak nazwać. Powidzmy, że się zmieniałam zewnętrznie. Trybek: Ale co... Uuu... Ok Nic nie mówię. Zgaduj zgadula. Ja: Ja nic nie widzę. Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Trybek: Ślepy!-palnął mnie w głowę tak, że wylądowałem na lężąco przed Luną. Popatrzłem przepraszająco.-Tylko nie mów mi teraz, że nie widzisz, bo będzie bardziej boleć! Ja: No dobra, dobra. Uspokoój się Luna: Przestaniecie?! Żeczywiście jestem ślepy. Jak ja nie mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Jest jakby grubsza. Zaraz co? Nie mówcie mi, że jest w ciąży. Popatrzyłęm na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ja: Tylko mi nie mów, że... Luna: Zgadłeś. Jestem w ciązy. Zostaniesz ojcem. Ja: No pięknie! Ja ojcem? Ale jak to się stało? Luna: Sama nie wiem. Nie cieszysz się? Ja: Ja? Ja ciesze się jak szalony, tylko mnie zatkało. Nie spodziwałem się tego. Trybek: No to mamy happy end! Ciesz się, ciesz, bo trochę potrwa, zanim zostaniesz juz całkowicie ojcem. Profesor: I tu cię zaskoczę. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze skanować organizmu Luny, ale wiem, że za około tygodnia złoży jaja, a za kolejny się wyklują młode. Ja i Luna: Co? Profesor: Tak, tak. Trybek: To jak robimy? Po cichu, czy na głośno? Luna: Po cichu. Ale trzeba coś wymyśleć, żebym nie chodziła treningi. Ja: Mam! Trybek powie, że ja i ty nie będziemy chodzić, bo jesteśm chorzy, bo się zaraziłem od ciebie. Luna: Może być. Trybek: To muszę wam tak pomóc, żebu mnie nie widzieli inni. Ja: Będziesz się chować. Profesor: Będę cicho. Luna: Mam nadzieję. Nie chcę wjazdu do naszego pokoju. Przynajmniej przez te dwa tygodnie. Profesor: Jasna sprawa. Lepiej idźcie, bo reszta nadchodzi. Trybek: Wy idzie, a ja coś wymyślę. Ja: Dobra. Udało się! Nie szedłem za szybko, żeby mnie Luna nie goniła. Ona nie może teraz szybko chodzić. Kazałem jej leżeć w pokoju. Ona ne była z tego zbytnio zadowolona. W końcu uzgodniliśmy, że będzie mogła chodzić, ale tylko po pokoju. Nie chcę niespodzianki, jak kilka dni temu. Następnego dnia: Profesor: Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, na osobmości. Ja: No dobra, ale nie za długo. Luna: Przestań się o mnie tak martwić. Zachowujesz się, jakbym za chwilę umrzeć. Ja: Martwię się o ciebie. Luna: No dobra, idź. Nie przeszkadzam. Ja: A więc o co chodzi? Profesor: Przeskanowałem organizm Luny. Już wiem, dlaczego wcześniej nie zapadła w ciążę. Ja: To mów. Po kilku minutach: Ja: Wielkie dzięki za informacje. Luna: O co chodziło? Ja: To trochę skomplikowane. Luna: No powiedz. Ja: Chodzi o to, że możesz stworzyć jakąś barierę, która nie pozwala dojść do ciąży. Potem nie zwracałaś uwagi na to i wiesz co dalej się działo. Luna: Aha. Przestraszyłam sie w pierwszej chwili, kiedy sie dowiedziałam, że nie będę matką. Zapomniałam o wszystkim co wokół mnie jest. Ja: Nie musisz się martwić. Dopiełaś swego. Chciałaś mieć dzieci, to będziesz miała. Luna: No tak, ale teraz sobie myślę, że sobię nie poradzę. Ja: Poradzisz sobie. Pomogę ci. Może nawet Trybek pomoże. Luna: On i dzieciaki? Powodzenia życzę. Ja: A wiadomo, ile będzie jaj? Luna: Jedynie tylko tyle, że minimum 5. Ja: Poradzimy sobie. teraz idź spać. Ja za chwilę też pójdę. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Zostanę ojcem. Nie myślałem jeszcze o tej roli. Byłem jeszcze za młody, żeby nad tym się zastanawiać. A teraz przyjdzie mi się z tym zmierzyć. Ale wiem, że muszę robić wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. Nawet takie żeczy, jak ta. Rozdział 8 Narazie wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Nikt nie wchodzi do naszego pokoju. Minęło może z 5 dni. Straciłem rachubę czasu. Kusi, żeby wyjśc na zewnątrz. Ja: Chyba się przejdę. Luna: Możesz iść. Ja i tak nigdzie nie pójdę. Wogóle teraz mi cięzko nawet wstać. Ja: Nic dziwnego, skoro minęło już około 5 dni od naszego schowania się. Luna: Ej ej ej! Ty też chcesz leżeć? Zaraz mogę to zrobić. Ja: Spokojnie, Luna. Nie możesz się teraz się denerwować. Wyszedłem. Cisza. Może maja trening. Dla mnie dobrze. Przeszedłem się korytarzem i chciałem wejść do pokoju, kiedy usłyszałem wybuch. Sufit zaczął się zawalać. Luna!. Muszę po nią biec! Ja: Musimy stąd uciekać! Dach nam zaraz spadnie na głowy. Luna: No pięknie! Akurat teraz! Ja: Zawołam resztę. Trybek: Pomóc? Ja: Aaaa! Nie strasz! Pewnie! Tylko ostrożnie. Trybek: Uważaj! Wielka rura spadała na Lunę. Odepchnąłem ją od siebie. Zawyła z bólu. Rura mnie przygniotła do ziemi. Mam złamane skrzydło. Ja: Uciekajcie stąd! Luna: Nie chcę cię stracić! Ja: Słuchaj, jeżeli będziecie próbować mnie ratować, zginiecie. A tym bardziej ty! A wiesz, że jak zginiesz, to dzieci też nie przeżyją. Musicie uciekać! Obiecuję, że wrócę. Poleciała jej łza. Wiem, że nie chce mnie zostawiać. Polizałem ją. Kazałem Trybkowi, żeby zabrał stąd Luna! Ja: Obiecuję, że wrócę!-strop się już całkowicie zawalił. Zasypało mnie. Po kilku godzinach: Ciemność. Tylko to widać.' ' 'Koszmar się skończył, czy dopiero zaczął?' Dla mnie i Luny się zaczął. Luna jest w ciąży, niedługo zloży jaja, a mnie przy niej nie będzie. I jestem zasypany jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów pod ziemią. Udało mi się wydostać spod gruzów. Wszędzie było ciemno. Skrzydła mam poharatowane i dziurawe. Lewe mam złamane. Tak samo żebra i prawą przednią łapę. Co za koszmar. Jak mam stąd wyjść? Po kilku godzinach: Szukałem wyjścia, ale nie znalazłem. Chyba utknę tu na dobre. Chwila. Coś się świeci na końcu korytarza. Jak ja nie zauważyłem? Dziura kilkudziesięcio metrowa. Widać stąd słońce. Może mnie ktoś usłyszy. Ja: Luna! Trybek! Jest tam kto? Pomocy!!! Nic. Pięknie. Może bym się jakoś przecisnął przez tą dziurę. Tylko jak? Spróbowałem podlecieć, ale pożałowałem. Lewe skrzydło mam złamane, a ja chcę lecieć. Ale jestem mądry. Próbowałem jeszcze na różne sposoby. Nic z tego. Coś mignęło nad dziurą. Ja: Pomóżcie!!! Pomocy!!! Arbuzik: Szczerbek, to ty? Ja: A jak? Pomóżcie, bo nie mogę wyjść, a mam złamane skrzydło. Arbuzik: Już! Zaraz stąd wyjdziesz. Z Luną nie da się wytrzymać. Ja: Nic dziwnego. To pomożesz, czy nie? Po godzinie: Ja: Dzięki. Aż tak źle z Luną? Arbuzik: Strasznie. Dla odmiany ma prawe skrzydło złamane i jakoś dzienie chodzi. Nie może usiąść w miejscu. Ja: Najważniejsze, że żyje. Ale chyba to powinno być miasto, a jesteśmy gdzieś na polanie. Arbuzik: Było wyjście awaryjne, które tutaj prowadzi. Widzisz ognisko? Tam się zatrzymaliśmy. Dasz rade iść? Ja: Jasne. To, że przednią łapę mam złamaną, nie znaczy, że nie mgę iść. Arbuzik: Wyglądasz, jak szkielet w skórze. Normalnie pan życia i śmierci Ja: Widzisz? Daję radę przeżyć. To idziemy? Po godzinie: Trybek: Co tak długo ciebie nie bylo? I miałeś być z rybami. Arbuzik: Znalazłem coś leprzego. Wyszedłem za krzaków. Patrzyli na mnie jak na ducha. Luna stoi obok dziwczyn i patrzy na mnie cała zapłakana. Ja: Luna! Luna: Szczerbek, to ty? Ja: A jak myślałaś? No pewnie, że to ja. Tak tęskniłem. Ile mnie nie było/ Trybek: Z 3 albo 4 dni-czy przypadkiem nie powinni mo gratulować? Coś tu jest nie tak. Chyba powinna dawno już złożyć jaja. Killer: Powiedz Lunie, żeb w końcu usiadła, bo stoi bez przerwy i chodzi Luna: Nie bez powodu. Bo później nie wstanę. Killer: A to dlaczego? Ja: Chyba ie ma co już ukrywać. Luna: Żeczywiście. Arbuzik: To powiecie? Luna: Chodzi o to, że...jestem w ciąży. Jagoda: Ty chuba żartujesz? Trybek: Mówi prawdę. Gabrysia: A skąd ty to wiesz? Trybek: Bo byłem przy tym, jak to powiedziła. Obiecałem nie mówić. Killer: No to po co Chodzisz, jak masz leżeć? Luna: A może chciałabym się przywitać z Szczerbatkiem? Arbuzik: A jakby się nie znalazł? To co? Ja: Dobra, zakończmy to. Najważniejsze, że jestem. Profesor: I wszystko w porządku. Ma ktoś ochotę na grę? Ja: A jaką? Profesor: A co powiesz na butelkę? Killer: Może być zabawnie. Luna: Możemy grać. Ale dla jeżeli chodzi o wyzwania, to nie przesadzajcie. Paulina: Nie będziemy. Kto pierwszy kręci? Luna: Mogę być ja.-mnie wylosowalo. Ja: Pytanie. Luna: Ilu spodziwasz się dzieci?-serio? Killer: Tylko nie wyprorokuj dużej liczby. Wiesz, że u ciebie się sprawdza: ,,A słowo stało sie ciałem" Ja: Wiem. 10. Luna: Ty umiesz czytać w myślach, czy jak? Ja: No nie mów, że tyle samo chciałaś? Luna: Właściwie, to tak.-wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Zakręciłem. Wylądowało na Trybku. Trybek: Wyzwanie. Ja: Zapal się, bo robi się chłodno. Trybek: Phi, tak to sę mogę.-zapalił się. Poleciało na Killera, który wybrał wyzwanie i jak Luna złoży jaja, ma zostać przez tydzień niańką. Powodzenia. Oho teraz ja. Dałem tym razem wyzwanie. Killer: Poliż Lunę po brzuchu.-ale się uparli. Luna nie chętnie podniosła skrzydło. Ledwo co dotknąłem jej brzucha, poczułem okropny ból. Poparzyłem sobie cały język. Ja: Dajcie wody!-oblali mnie.-Specjalnie podgrzałaś się? Luna: Nie. Trybek: Nie wolno kogoś całować po brzuchu. A tym bardziej swojej dziewczyny w ciąży. Ja: Oj zamknij się!-wystawiłem język, żeby się ochłodził. Śmiesznie wyglądam. Zakręciłem. Wyleciało na Gabrysię. Dała pytanie. Zapytałem się jej, czy napewno kocha Arbuzika. Odpowiedziała, że tak. Następnie leciało na Killera, Profesora, Arbuzika i na Lunę. Wybrała wyzwanie. Mam nadzieję, że nic trudnego. Arbuzik: Pocałuj Szczerbka po francusku. Luna: Czyli jak? Ja: Zabiję cię! Luna: Ale ja nie wiem jak się całuje po francusku. Ja: Zwykły pocalunek z języczkiem. Akurat mam poparzony cały.-strzeliłem w Arbuzika. Idealnie w głowę. Luna: No to jak nie będzie boleć to sprubuję. Arbuzik: To kręć, ale pamiętaj o wyzwaniu. Luna: Spokojnie- zachichotała. Troszeczke się wystraszyłem. Nie wiem, co ta smoczyca ma w głowie, ale napewno coś niezbyt mądrego. Godziny leciały spokojnie. Ciągle graliśmy. Wciąż pilnuję Luny. Zachcialo mi się spać. Na chwilę zamknąłem oczy. Usłyszałem śmiech wszystkich. Poczułem coś ochydnego na języku. No nie! Serio? Wstałem jak oparzony. Ja: Zwariowałaś? Luna: Wiedziałam, że później tego nie zrobię. Wolisz ciągle nie spać, czy mieć z tym spokój? Ja: No dobra, wygralaś. Luna: Jak zwykle. Ja: Ej, ej, ej! Gdziesz jak zwykle. Czasami jestem dla ciebie za miły. Luna: Już się boję. I co mi zrobisz? No?-ale mnie złapała. Albo jest wredna, albo okropnie miła. Nigdy się z nia nie wygra. Jak się z nią walczy, kopnie. Jak gadasz, ona się wykręci. Profesor: No dobra. Chodźmy spać. Wszyscy poszli spać. Ja jeszczę trochę poleżałem i zanąłem. Mam nadzieję, że niebędzie mnie Luna tak ciągle budzić, bo jeszcze mnie język piecze. I koniec rozdziału. Odrazu mówię, że ten pocałunek to sam wymyśliłem. Do zobaczenia. Cześć! Rozdział 9 Obudziłem się na polanie. Jestem sam. Gdzie wszyscy? Gdzie Luna? Powoli szukałem. Coraz bardziej się martwiłem. Usłyszałem jakiś chichot. Podszedłem tam. To, co zobaczyłem, wstrząnęło mną. Widziałem tam Lunę i Trybka jako ludzi, którzy się całują. Odwrócili się do mnie. Śmiali się. Trybek: Ale jesteś idiotą. Myślałeś, że jestem twoim przyjacielem? Luna: On myślał, że go kocham. Ale śmieszne. Dlaczego jesteś taki głupi, co? Nagle ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Obuziłem się w obozowisku. Uff... To tylko zwykły koszmar. Wszystko jest w porządku. Luna spokojnie śpi kołomnie. Luna: Coś się stało? Ja: Nie, śpij. Miałem koszmar i tyle. Luna: No dobrze. Położyłem się. Muszę pilnować Luny. Nie chcę żeby sie jej coś stało. Zamknąłem oczy i poszedłem do krainy snów. Rano: Obudziło mnie jakieś głośnie dyszenie. Leniwie wstałem. Popatrzyłem na Lunę. To ona tak dyszała. Nie spała. Luna: To chyba dzisiaj. Teraz się dopiero obudziłem. Dzisiaj? Gdzie profesorek? Gdzie on jest? Jeżeli go nie znajdę, będą problemy. Ja: Zaraz wrócę. Poszukam doktorka. Luna: Dobrze, tylko się pośpiesz. Ja: Ej! Pobudka! To dzisiaj! Profesor: Co? Już lecę po resztę. Trybek: Co się dzieje? Ja: Zgadnij! Kiiller: O Boże! Lepiej będzie, jeżeli zostaniesz przy Lunie. Arbuzik: Leć! Już! Poleciałem jak najszybciej. Serce mi bije, jabky mialo za chwilę eksplodować. Mam nadzieję, że zdąrzą. Doleciałem do Luny. Leżała zalana łzami. Ja: Już jestem. Spokojnie. zaraz przyjdą. Luna: Jeżeli sprzeżyję, to osobiście ciebię uduszę. Ja: Teraz o tym nie myśl. Patrz mi w oczy. Luna. Patrz mi w oczy. Profesor: Wybacz, ale musisz odejść na chwilę. Ja: Zostaję. Luna: Idź. Godzinę później: Trybek: Uspokój się w końcu. Chodzisz jak szalony po całym lesie.-skoczyłem na niego. Ja: A co mam robić, co?! Killer: Chcecie się pozabijać teraz? Lepiej to później zróbcie.-odciągnąli nas od siebie. Arbuzik: Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Ja: Ale to się już dłuży. Miało być ile? 20 minut? A teraz stoimy tu godzinę! Jagoda: Teraz się zacznie. Idzie. Profesor: Możesz iść. Narazie tylko ty. Ja: Dzięki Bogu, wreszcie. Profesor: Tylko nie zamdlej.-Aha, ok. Juz sie boję. Doszedłem wreszcie do namiotu, gdzie leży Luna. Ja: Prawdę mówiąc jesteś świetnym budzikiem. Luna: Dzięki. Widzisz, żyję. Ja: Widzę, widzę. Lepiej tak nie strasz więcej. Luna: Nie będę. Mam niespodziankę. Pamiętasz butelkę, w którą wczoraj graliśmy? Ja: Pamiętam. Wtedy powiedzialem chyba 10 jaj. Zaraz 10? No nie mów, że... Wstała. Zobaczyłem 10 czarnych jak noc jaj. Nogi zrobiły mi się miękkie jak z waty. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Jestem najsczęśliwszym ojcem na ziemi. Ja: Dzz... Dziesięć? Ja snię? Luna: Nie. Halo! Ziemia do Szczerbatka. Trybek: Pobudka! Ja: Yyy... co? Trybek: Gapiłeś na te jaja kilka minut. Nie było z tobą kontaktu. Ja: Chcę się nacieszyć może. Killer: Jedno się chyba trzęsie. Żeczywiście. Jajko trzęsło się niespokojnie.W końcu pękło. Wyszło z niego małe smoczątko. Miał błękitne oczy.Takie same jak ja. Paulina: Jaki słodki. Trybek: Szczerbek, chyba pierwszy raz widze u ciebię łzy. Ja: Bo to łzy szczęścia, chłopie. Ty byś tak samo się zachował.-podszedłem do malucha. Chwilowo się wystraszył. Schował głowę pod skrzydło.-ej, spokojnie. Chodź tutaj do tatusia.-podniósł głowę. Widać było, że był usmiechnięty. Skoczył mi na głowę. Luna: Reszta pęka. Tym razem wszystkie na mnie rzuciły. Skakały po mnie. Paulina: Świetnie nadajesz się na ojca. Ja: Dzięki. Auć! Co mnie ugryzło w ogon?-zauważyłem swojego nastarszego syna. Podnosiłem i upuszczałem ogon. Miał z tego frajdę. Luna: A z mamusią się nie przywitacie?-od razu ze mnie zeskoczyły i podbiegły do Luny. Przytuliy się do niej. Zawsze wierzyłem, że sobie poradzi.-Szczerbek, masz kilka ryb? Ja: Mam. Dla wszystkich wystarczy. Killer: A imiona to co? Luna: Eh, spokojnie. Już my sobie uzgodniliśmy imiona. Powiem ci tyle, że najstarszy będzie miał Szczerbatek, a najstarsza Shira. Gabrysia: Piękne imiona. Ten najstarszy jest chyba w 100% podobny do ciebie.-spojrzała na mnie. No cóż. Częściowo prawda. Ja: Może mówisz prawdę. Trybek: I jak zwykle moje słowa się sprawdziły. Ja: A ty co? Zazdrośnik się z ciebie zrobił. Trybek: Ja, zazdrośnik? Żartujesz sobie? Luna: A właśnie, kto miał zostać niańką przez tydzień? Killer: Ja. Ja: Powodzenia życzę. Dzieciaki, powitajcie swoich wujków. Wszystkie skoczyły na każdego. Śmiałem się wraz z Luną. Mają tyle energii. Śmali się ze mnie. A teraz proszą o pomoc. Jak zwykle głupi. Każdy zjadł swoją porcję ryb. Maluchy poszły spać. Tak samo Luna. Ja jeszcze pogadałem z chłopakami i wyłożyłem się obok Luny. Ja: Spełniło sie twoje marzenie. Luna: Wiem. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną. Ja: Ja też. Przytuliliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. Mam rodzinę, dzieci. Jestem szczęśliwy. Koniec rozdziału. Komentujcie, czy się podoba, czy nie. Cześć! Rozdział 10 Minęło kilka miesięcy. Maluchy za bardzo nie urosły. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Myślałem, że nie będę większy. I co się okazało? Urosłem porządnie, mimo, że mało jadłem. Wciąż mnie dręczy to, że nie spotkaliśmy żadnych ludzi. Luna: Nadczym tak myślisz? Ja: Ech... Trochę tęsknię za rodzicami. Chętnie bym ich zobaczył. Może by się nawet ucieszyli, że zostali dziadkami. Luna: Ja mam tak samo. A co myślisz, aby polecieć do domu? Ja: No nie wiem. Mogą nas się bać. Trybek: Gdziesz. Wtedy, gdy ciebie szukalismy, mnóstwo ludzi tutaj było. Wielka afera była. Ale nie wiedzą, kim naprawdę byliśmy. Ja: Ale jak na to zareagowali? Killer: Chwilowo się wystraszyli. Ale potem polubili nas. Arbuzik: To będzie dobry pomysł, jeżeli polecimy do domu. Luna: Ile nas nie było? Killer: Yyy...Może z dwa lata? Ja: Dużo jak na nas. Shira: Tato, lecimy do dziadków? Luna: Możemy lecieć. Shira: A kiedy? Ja: Jutro.-odpowiedziałem z uśmieszkiem. Polizała mnie i uciekła do reszty bawić się dalej. Nie wiem, jak na nas zareagują. Nastepnego dnia po locie: Szczerbatek: Uff... Nigdy tyle nie latałem. Skrzydła mi za chwilę odpadną. Ja: Nie przesadzaj. Jesteś mocny. Przeleciałbyś bez przerwy dookoła świata. Killer: To do kogo najpierw idziemy? Luna: Możemy do mnie. Chodźcie.-potakiwaliśmy głowami na tak. Przechodziliśmy obok kościoła. Moją uwagę przykuła tablica informacyjna. Zacząłem czytać. To, co przeczytałem zamurowało mnie. Killer: Wszystko w porządku? Ja: Nie. Mam złą wiadomość. Trybek: Jaką?-podeszła do mnie Luna i zaczęła czytać. Odwróciła się do mnie ze smutną miną. Luna: Tak mi przykro. Arbuzik: To może się dowiemy, o co chodzi? Ja: Chodzi o to, że...-zrobiłem pauzę-Moi rodzice nie żyją.-każdy patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. Dawno ich nie widziałem. Chciałem ich zobaczyć. Nie było mi to pisane. Kobieta: A co was tu sprowadza? Luna: Ja ją znam... Ona... Mężczyzna: Czy my się znamy? Luna: Teraz mnie nie rozpoznajecie, bo jestem smokiem. Jestem kimś, kto zniknął dwa lata temu bez słowa. Kobieta: Zaraz, ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś naszą córką? Luna: Właśnie, że jestem. Para popatrzyła na siebie zdziwiona. Nie mogą uwierzyć chyba, że stoi przed nimi córka, która zniknęła dwa lata temu i jest teraz smokiem. Ja siedzę narazie cicho. Nie będę niszczył klimatu. Kobieta: Diana? Luna: Mamo!-przytulili się. Patrzyłem na nich trochę niezbyt wesoły. Przypomniało mi się, jak pożegnalem swoich rodziców dwa lata temu, przed konkursem międzynarodowym ze śpiewania. Ostatni raz wtedy ich widziałem. Obiecałem im, że wrócę. Nie wróciłem. Nie dotrzymałem wlasnego slowa. Oni przypominali mi ten ostatni moment. Chcialem odejść zostać na chwilę sam ale mi Trybek przeszkodził. Co miałem zrobić? Zostalem. Kobieta: A to kto?-wskazała na mnie. Luna: To mój chłopak, Szczerbatek. Mężczyzna: Tobie chodzi o tego waszego lidera z zespołu? Ja: Tak, to ja. Kobieta: Wiedziałam, że będziecie prędzej, czy później razem. Luna: To nie wszystko. Mam dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Kobieta: Jaką? Luna: Chodźcie. Myślałem, że podlecą kulturalnie, ale zawsze robią to samo. Wpadają we mnie i skaczą po mnie. Tym razem też było. Ja: Ej, ej, ej. Spokój, już. Zejdźcie ze mnie. Shira: Dobrze, tato. W końcu ze mnie zeszły. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli jak na klauna. Znowu? Ja: Co? Mężczyzna: Ona powiedziała do ciebie tato? Ja: No tak, a co? Ojcem nie można zostać? Trybek: Teraz to ich rozwaliłeś. Luna: Tia... Można to tak... Usłyszałem świst pocisku. Przez chwilę myślałem, że ja oberwę. A to co zobaczyłem, wstrząsnęło mną. Luna! Oberwała. Ja: Nieeee! Trybek: Killer i Arbuzik, znajdźcie go! Killer: Chodź! Ja: Luna, proszę. Odezwij się. Słyszysz mnie? L-Luna? Proszę.-nie żyje. Zacząłem płakać. Dlaczego mi się to trafia? Dlaczego? Jedynie, co teraz czułem, to rozpacz i chęć zemsty. Arbuzik: Mamy go! Trybek: Chodź no tu! Gdzie uciekasz? Ja: Zostaw go. Ja się nim zajmę.-podchodziłem do niego powoli. Widać było, że nie boi się śmierci. Przygniotłem go do ściany. Killer: Trybek, zasłoń dzieciaki. Ja: Takiś kozak, co? Co wolisz? Szybką, czy powolną śmierć? Zabójca: F*** You! Nie zastanawiałem się. Od razu go rozszarpałem. Pokolei każdą kończynę rozrywałem z reszty ciała, a głowę zmiażdzyłem łapą. Skończyłem. Oddychałem glośno, żeby się uspokoić. Byłem cały w jego krwi. Dopiero teraz się zorientowałem, że całe miasto na mnie patrzy. Podszedłem do ciała Luny. Ja: Tak mi przykro. Luna: Przykro, przykro. Tylko mi pomóż wstać. Ja: Zaraz, co? Ty żyjesz? Luna: No gdziesz. Jestem brzuchomówcą i jestem martwa, wiesz? No pewnie, że żyję. Ja: Jak się cieszę. Kamień mi spadł z serca. Killer: O ile je masz. Z tego gostka nic nie zostalo. Ja: Oj, zamknij się. Najważniejsze, że żyje. Luna: Eee tam. Nic mi nie jest. Ja: Widzę, jak oberwałaś. Luna: Tia... A dzieciaki gdzie? Szczerbatek: Tutaj jesteśmy. Ale z nim zrobiłeś, tato. Luna: Chodźcie tu. Trybek: I wszyscy happy. Teraz to ciebie rzeba wyleczyć, a ciebie umyć. Śmierdzisz krwią, że hej. Ja: Odezwał się. A od ciebie to co? Robie też się przyda woda po kąpieli w oleju rybnym. Luna: Cicho. Pomóżcie mi wstać. Całe szczęście Luna żyje. Pomogłem jej wstać. Nieźle oberwała. W mostek. Twarda jest. Kobieta: Już myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Luna: Eh... To nie to samo, jak wtedy, jak się dowiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży. Kobieta: Zaraz, ty... Luna: Spokojnie. Raz mi wystarczy. I tak mam już dużo dzieci jak na jeden raz. Ja: Ale jakoś da się przeżyć. Luna: Da się, da. Trybek: I tak nie mogę uwierzyć, jak wy sobie radzicie z dychą dzieciaków. Mężczyzna: Dziesięć? Powariowaliście? Ja: Nie. Napewno nie ja. Luna: Napewno nie ty? A kto? Ja? Ja: A kto zgasił najpierw w pokoju światlo, a później mnie ogłuszył, co? Luna: Cicho bądź, bo wtedy kopnę tak mocno, że będzie ciebie boleć do końca życia. Ja: Juz się boję! Nie możesz mnie kopnąć, bo jesteś ranna. Luna: Nie wierzę! Pierwszy raz ze mną wygrałeś. Ja: Szkoda, że żadnej nagrody nie będzie. Luna: Będzie, będzie. Tylko poczekaj, aż wyzdrowieję. Trybek: Wykrakał!-wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Najlepszy dzień chyba w życiu. Minęło około roku. Nagrodę miałem. Była boląca. Jak ma mnie walnąć, to zawsze w to miejsce. Dzieci trochę urosły. Trybek i Jagoda zostali rodzicami. Mają czwórkę dzieci. Trochę tęsknie za rodzicami, ale nie aż tak. Teraz mam Lunę, dzieci, resztę przyjaciół. Oni umieją pocieszać. Najważniejsze, że wszyscy są szczęsliwi. Epilog Koniec już tego opowiadania. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, żę dotrwali do końca, komentowali, pomagali. Dziękuję wszystkim też, że wogóle byli. Niedlugo pojawią się kolejne opowiadania. Oba będą tym razem z JWS. Czekajcie cierpliwie. Cześć!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania